Prior art dampers are used for the purpose of attaching devices to a support in cases where a transmission of vibrations should be prevented or at least reduced. Such a transmission takes place when, by way of example, metal is directly attached to metal. In order to dampen the transmission of vibration, an indirect connection is used, wherein at least one elastic element is inserted between the parts—meaning between the support and the device—such that the parts do not directly touch. In this case, the elastic element must be neither too loose, in order to prevent increased wear, nor too strongly tensioned, in order to optimize the dampening.
The use of elastic annular disks as such dampers, for example, is known, wherein said annular disks are held between two hard annular disks. The hard annular disks are rigidly connected by means of a centric sleeve. A groove is included in an outer periphery of the elastic annular disk, and a corresponding holding part of a device can be clamped into said groove. In addition, the use of elastic annular disks without the hard annular disks, and without the sleeve, is known, and disclosed in DE 41 09 548 C3, for example. Two to four dampers, along with the device, are attached to a support, for example by means of bolts and nuts.
In addition, dampers are known which have two elastic elements with a circular cross-section. A step is constructed on an outer periphery of one of the first elements in such a manner that a smaller cross-section corresponds to the cross-section of an opening of a support, wherein said opening is functionally assigned to said smaller cross-section, wherein a length of the smaller cross-section corresponds exactly to a thickness of the support. A groove is included in a partial periphery of one of the second elements in order to clamp a device being attached thereto.
The known dampers have the disadvantage that they can only be used for one particular thickness of the support.